The present disclosure relates to a light source device suitable for a planar light source and to a display unit performing image display with use of illumination light from the light source device.
Backlight system used in a liquid crystal display unit and the like includes a direct system and an edge light system. As these backlights, in recent years, a light emitting diode (LED) is often used for a light source. When the LED is used as the light source, for example, there is a method in which surroundings of a blue LED is sealed by a resin containing a fluorescent substance to mix blue light and light emitted from the fluorescent substance, and thus white light is obtained. As another method, there is a method in which a fluorescent substance layer is disposed separately from the light source to obtain white light (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-140829).